Everyone is familiar with the hanging garment bag. Not only does it do a great job with keeping one's clothes clean and wrinkle free, but it also has a large hook which can be placed over almost any object such as a door, a bathroom stall divider, a cabinet, chair, or the like. The hook allows all compartments of the bag to be easily accessed when there is no suitable place to set the bag down and eliminates having to place the bag on a dirty floor. Unfortunately, such versatility is not available in bags of other styles such as purses, briefcases, gym bags, diaper bags and the like. This means that in locations such as locker rooms, hotel rooms, and public bathrooms the bag must be set on the dirty floor.
In addition, the traditional carrying bag hook is not useful on a horizontal surface such as a table or a bar. Often times woman do not want to leave their purse or similar carrying bag on the floor or on an adjacent chair. However, there is rarely a hook or protrusion available to hang the bag on.
While various garment bag hooks and table top bag hanger exist, each suffers from one or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. Particularly, each device lacks the functionality of the other.